Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-24262316-20160427150800
Okay so i have this huge problem in school and i feel like this is one of the best places i can talk about it So basically i've known this kid since my freshmen year of High School and we became friends and we got along really well but than when i told him that i was gay at the end of freshmen year he has been obsessed with me ever since He has a huge crush on me (he's also gay) and he is like obsessed with me to the point where i feel so uncomfortable around him. Like we had a class together last class and i'm not even kidding he would stare at me almost every day for 2/3 of the period and would give me creepy looks like he was trying to hit on me or something it was so uncomfortable. He would also throw me notes in class and got me in trouble several times for it but he didn't care he just kept sending me notes anyways. Than around December of Sophomore year he wrote he a note saying he had a huge crush on me and he called me sexy and hot in the note and that i was his sunshine. I justi gnored the note and he pretty much just forgot about it. Also last year i went to the library every day during lunch and when he found out that i was going to the library every day he would start following me to the library even if i would tell him i had work to do that day. Whenever he wuld follow me to the library and i would be doing work he would be bugging me about how i needed to care more about him than my work and he was just so irritating to be aorund. Luckily i don't have any classes with him this year but i meet with the school psychologist weekly and he is in my group and he makes group so uncomfortable to me. He often stops the conversation to start a random conversation about me and it's so embarrassing and he always offers me hugs in the group and if i refuse he kind of tries to convince me to hug him anyways. And if i'm walking in the hallways and he sees me he'll run after me and grab me to talk to me and it's so embarrassing when he does that so many people look at me like i'm crazy. He also keeps begging me like all the time to join the robotics club just to be with him when he knows i don't like that stuff and he legit tried to join all my clubs last year just to be with me. He even made an xbox account for me without even asking me first when i don't even have an xbox. Also i think he knows my adress cause he made me give it to him last year. He also has been calling me things like "Bae" and "sunshine" lately and flirting with me a lot and i feel so creeped out by it but he justwon't stop.Hes also begging me to go to the same college he's going to (he's going to community college) when he knows i wanna go to university. What should i do? i don't know what else i can do i've talkign to my guidance counselor about it and she called him down but he went back to his old ways the next week. I can't deal with this kid anymore cause he's just so irritating and makes me feel really uncomfortable And sorry i wrote a whole essay i just had so much that i had to say